Beaches
by Lea
Summary: A Cute, Sexy Story, Lacking Substance, of Eight Friends Going Out For A Day Of December In New Mexico Fun.


Title: Beaches  
  
Author: Lea  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A cute, sexy story, lacking substance, of eight friends going to the beach for a day of December in New Mexico fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Roswell doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Jason Katmis Productions and The WB. Lucky you. Pedrõ belongs to me. Lucky me.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Max Evans walked down a hallway in his house to his sister's door. He knocked on it. "Hey, Iz, you ready?" He called.  
  
"Yeah, almost. Come on in." She said through the door.  
  
He opened it and came in. "Whoa!" He said, turning his head. "I thought you said you were ready."  
  
She laughed. "This is my swimsuit, you can look." She took a glance down at her navy blue string bikini. The bottom of them were held on with a tie on each hip, and the top was barely keeping her cleavage in, showing quite a bit of it as well.  
  
He turned his head back toward her. "Mom would never let you out of the house in that thing."  
  
"Exactly." She said, pulling a small white tank top over the string top. She grabbed a transparent white robe and pulled that on as well. "That's what you're wearing?"  
  
He looked down at his paint stained T-Shirt and red swimming trunks. "Yeah. What's wrong with it?"  
  
Isabel shook her head. She grabbed a ponytail holder from her night stand and pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. She glanced out the window. "Someone's here. Looks like Tess and the Valenti boy."  
  
"I'll go get the door." He said as the doorbell rang. He left the room and walked to the living room. He sprinted to the door as the doorbell rang for the second time. He opened it up. "Hey, there."  
  
As Isabel predicted it was Tess and Kyle Valenti. Tess in a sea foam green bikini top, covering her breasts, and dark blue board shorts. Kyle wearing blue swimming trunks and a Roswell Comets T-Shirt. They greeted Max and walked into the air conditioned house.  
  
Isabel came out into the living room and sat down next to Kyle, who couldn't help but stare at her tiny tank top under the robe. They sat in silence until the doorbell rang. Max jumped up to answer the door.  
  
It was Liz and Maria. Maria wearing a pale blue bikini halter top and a flower printed skirt with slits up each side, showing off her matching pale blue thong. Liz was wearing a modest one piece green swimsuit, the bottom covered by a pair of tight shorts she had borrowed from Maria.  
  
Max stared at them for a few seconds before coughing uncomfortably,and letting them in. They all sat and waited until Alex and Michael showed up.   
  
Then they piled into the Jeep and the Jetta and made their way to the beach.  
  
-- -- --  
  
The beach was crowded that sunny Saturday. But the eight of them found a fairly large spot near the lake to spread out their things and relax in the December sun.  
  
"And we thought last years' heat wave was bad." Isabel mumbled, pulling off her robe, catching the attention of some passing guys from their school. She sat down on the plastic lawn chair they had brought and began to gently lather herself with suntan lotion.  
  
Max pulled off his T-shirt, the fabric rubbing tightly against his hard, muscular skin. He tossed it to the ground next to his towel. He ran to the water and dove in. He swam hard to the middle of the lake, not looking back.   
  
Liz, Maria, and Tess began stripping of the clothes covering the bottoms of their bathing suits. The guys who had been staring at Isabel, began hooting at them.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's mature." Maria said sarcastically. "Tell us to take it off. Sure, we'll go out with you."  
  
"I feel like a nun." Liz said, glancing at her friends' and others' bikinis. "Really, I need to grow up."  
  
"Oh come on. You look fine. You look like you." Maria said, trying to be supportive. "You're not one to need bikinis to look sexy. You look great."  
  
Tess looked at them, listening half heartedly. She sighed quietly and began to walk down the beach.  
  
Michael pulled off his shirt, but didn't go out into the water. He just sat on the sand, staring silently, as he usually did.  
  
Alex shyly pulled off his T-shirt, afraid of Isabel laughing at his scrawny chest. But when she didn't even look his way, he got up the courage to sit down next to her chair.   
  
Kyle pulled off his T-shirt and went into the water and began to swim out to where Max was. "Hey, Evans!" He called  
  
Max, treading water, turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Want to race to the other side of the lake and back here?"  
  
Max grinned. "You're on." And they began to swim further out into the lake as fast as they could.  
  
Back on the shore, Maria noticed them. "Hey, look! Our boys are racing. Cute isn't it? I'm betting on Kyle. He's a trained athlete."  
  
"I don't know, have you seen Max's muscles?" Liz said with a grin.  
  
"Whoohoo!" Maria said teasing, making Liz blush.  
  
"Please don't talk about my brother's muscles." Isabel said, looking up from her magazine briefly. "Listening to you guys croon over him is bad enough."  
  
Maria held back laughter at her. "Come on, Liz. Let's go walk." She said, stifling giggles. She turned to Alex. "You want to come with us?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nah, I'll stay here."  
  
"Fine. Michael? Want to walk with Liz and I?"  
  
He looked up at her. "No."  
  
"No problem, Michael. We just offered something can't even say no thanks. Come on, Liz. Let's go check out some guys worth checking out." She said, speaking directly toward Michael.  
  
So Maria and Liz made their way down the shoreline. They talked and giggled like they didn't have a care in the world.   
  
"Hey, look it's Tess." Maria said, pointing at the blonde girl ahead. "Who's that hottie she's with?"  
  
Liz shrugged. "I've never seen him before."  
  
Down the beach, Tess was talking with someone even she didn't know. But she wasn't much the risk taker so this was out of character for her. But he was sexy and she was tired of sitting around waiting for Max. And Pedrõ was nice enough.  
  
Pedrõ was dark featured, pitch black hair, falling over his cole eyes. Dark, coffee colored skin stretched tautly over his muscles. He spoke perfect English with a heavily hispanic accented voice. And he seemed extremely attracted to Tess.  
  
They sat on a dock as she flirted with him, keeping a small sexy smile on her face. She played with the straps on her top with one hand and had the other on his leg.   
  
"What's the use for a dock if they don't allow boats on the lake?" Pedrõ asked, not really looking for an answer. He was much more interested in the different shades of blue clinging to Tess's eyes.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't maybe to give you the feeling that you're at the ocean or something?"  
  
"I don't know." He said. He reached up and gently touched her face. "You're lonely aren't you?"  
  
She smiled shyly. "Yeah, I am."  
  
"And you have pain."  
  
"What are you? A mind reader?" She asked, patting his leg, moving her hand further up.  
  
He smiled. "I try."  
  
"So what else are you reading?" She said. She smiled seductively, looking him in the eye.  
  
"You want me to take away your pain for a little while. So you won't be lonely."  
  
"Exactly." She reached up and kissed him, openly on the mouth. He kissed her back, ramming his tongue into her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her back, slipping his fingers under the back of her bikini top.  
  
"Okay, I think I've seen enough." Maria said. They had been watching the whole time. "I thought in was Sex in The City. Not on the beach. Especially not in Roswell."  
  
Liz giggled. "Oh, look, Max and Kyle are coming in." Together they ran back to where their friends were. "Who won?"   
  
Kyle grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his shoulders. "It was a tie. We couldn't remember where we started."  
  
Max sat down on his towel to sun dry. "Where's Tess? And Isabel and Alex?"  
  
"You don't want to know where Tess is and I don't know where Alex and Isabel went." Maria said, sitting down on the hot sand next to Michael.  
  
-- -- --  
  
"This is nice." Alex commented walking down the beach, the opposite direction of Tess and Pedrõ.  
  
Isabel nodded. She ran her hands over the ties on the bottom of her bikini to make sure they were secure.  
  
"I, uh, don't know what the rest of your bathing suit looks like. You know under that shirt." He mentioned nervously.  
  
Isabel laughed. "Real subtle, Alex."  
  
"It really wasn't supposed to be subtle." He said, his voice becoming more confident.  
  
Isabel was a little shocked by this, but found herself turned on by this confidence. And because of this, she pulled off the little white tank top, all of her small bikini top showing.  
  
Alex tried to keep himself from gawking at her breasts, but found this difficult. So he looked at the sand instead. His newfound confidence melting away.  
  
She touched his shoulder. He glanced up at her. "It's okay to look you know. I'm not going to be insulted. You couldn't insult me if you tried."  
  
He smiled, and kept his head up, taking a long look at her chest every so often. For the first time in her life, Isabel liked having a guy look at her body in that way. Alex never looked at her like an opportunity for a peep show.  
  
"There's a bench up there. You want to sit down?" Isabel asked. He nodded.  
  
They made their way to the bench and sat down, Isabel sitting on her tank top.  
  
"You want to talk or something?" Alex offered.  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
He shrugged. "I haven't seen you in a long time. How are things going?"  
  
"Okay. They could be better, but in this situation...the break today is nice. I don't get that very much...how are things going with you?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. I miss you." He looked away from her. It just sort of slipped out.  
  
She smiled and set her hand on his knee. "I've missed you too, you know."  
  
He looked back up at her. Cautiously, he wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her pelvic bone, just above the top of her bikini. He looked at her just to make sure it was okay. She smiled at him. "This is kind of weird, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, we haven't been this close in months."  
  
She leaned back on the bench and a little bit more into Alex's arms. "It's nice."  
  
He began to play with the little bow Isabel had made to hold her bikini bottoms on. She glanced at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know." He began to pull at the strings until the bow came undone.  
  
She laughed. "If your going to rip my bathing suit off at least take me into the water first."   
  
He stood up, grabbing her hand. "Then let's go."   
  
"No, no, no...I was joking."  
  
"And I was hopeful." He said. He sat back down and wrapped his arm back around her.  
  
"Come on. Let's try to just have a nice normal day for once."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
-- -- --  
  
"Pedrõ...Pedrõ. Stop, stop." Tess begged breathlessly.  
  
He pulled his mouth away from her stomach. "What is it?"  
  
"I just can't do this anymore today. You're draining me. I need a break. Plus I'm sure my friends are looking for me by now." She tried to pull her bikini top back over her breasts.  
  
"If they're the ones who hurt you, I'm sure they're not very good friends." He said, running his fingers through her hair. He pushed her top back up and placed his hand on one of her exposed breasts.  
  
She pushed his hand off. She pulled her top back down over her chest. "Go away. I never want to see you again in my life." She said, getting up. "You took away enough pain for one day. Oh yeah and for the rest of my life. Thanks." SHe walked away, toward her friends. So she had over reacted toward Pedrõ. It happens.   
  
"Hey, Tess. We were wondering where you were." Max said with a smile. He patted the sand next to his towel. "Come on, siddown."  
  
She grinned. Walking away, wasting some of her valued innocence was worth it to know that Max wanted her to sit next to him.  
  
Alex and Isabel came walking back down the shoreline, hand in hand.  
  
"Well, that's something I never thought I'd see again." Maria commented as they sat down.  
  
"Come on, it's getting to hot to just sit around. I got my tan. Let's so eat something. I'm starving." Isabel said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Michael agreed.  
  
"You know he hasn't moved from that spot all day." Maria said, pointing at Michael.  
  
Max laughed. "I'm not surprised. Let's get out of here. I know we have stuff for sandwiches back at our house."  
  
They gathered up their things and drove back to the Evans' home. They sat crowded around the small kitchen table each with a plate.  
  
"So, did we have fun today?" Max asked.  
  
"It was nice relaxing for a change." Liz said, taking a bite of her pickle.  
  
"Hey, that's all we could ask for."  
  
--End 


End file.
